My dark past
by Ai mikaze senpai
Summary: What if the haruka nanami they thought they knew was a lie. One day haruka is reunited with her childhood friends. Haruka and her friends have a secret that they share with only each other. How would they react when they saw her true self and found out what her secret was. Are they going to leave her or are they going to stay by her side. Is Haruka going to fall in love with one o
1. chapter 1

NANAMI HARUKA PV:

They'r going to find out one of this day i hope they never find out. I thought to myself i was heading to my room until Ittoki saw me and was walking my way.

" Good morning ittoki-kun" i said with a fake smile.

" Good morning Nanami- san " he said with a smile and a tiny bit of a blush on his face. I wonder will they still smile to me like this when they find out the truth. I dont know why im getting close to them i will only hurt them in the end. They dont real care for me they care for the nanami haruka they know not me were two diffrent people. I want them to stop caring for me so they wont feel hurt.

" Umm Nanami- san what are you doing" he said. I forgot that he was their.

" I was going to my room but i forgot i had to meet Tomo- chan in 30 min so i have to go have a nice day ." I said

30 MIN LATER HARUKA PV:

I was going to meet Tomo-chan but i got lost i forgot to bring a map. I was looking around to see wher i am that was until something or more like someone cought my attention.

???: " Haruka is that you? "

Haruka: " it is me haruka how are you a haven't seen you in 4 years light"

Light : i knew it was you how can forgot your lovely eyes

Haruka : it nice too see you how is everyone else

Light : They are doing fine but we all missed you when you left do you want to see them again.

Haruka : I would love to see them again" i said loudly " oh wait i cant right i have to meet my friend she is going to worry if i dont show up"

Light : oh that wont be a problem you can just call her saying you cant come

Haruka : okay but i frogot my phone can i use yours" he gives me his phone i can Tomo-chan

Tomo : Hello how is it

Haruka : its me Haruka some things came up and i cant meet up with you sorry we can go someother day okay

Tomo : That fine"

Me and Light go find the others.


	2. Im happy

TOMO POV :

I got a call from haruka saying that she wont be coming i was suprised because Haruka never cancel a plane not to her friend. I went to see if Haruka was in the master course and then i see starish in the living room

Tomo: Do you guys know were is haruka? I notice when i told them Otoya had a worried expression

Tokiya : no i havent seen her all day is she in her room working on a song

Otoya :" What she told me she was going to meet up with you. Do tell me she never meet up with you." Starish had a worried expression

Starish : WHAT!!

Tokiya : Did something happen to her !!

Tomo : Well no, she called me that she had something else to do and cancel the plan which is something she would never do so i was wondering if you guys know were she went

Syo : no she never told us she always tells one of us.

Tomo: Well im getting worried its not like her to do something like this and she called me with soneone else is phone i hope nothing bad has happend to her" im worried about haruka.

HARUKA NANAMI POV:

Light told me that they were in hanging out in the secret hideout we created as kids we got their 10 min later.

Light : Hey guys look who i found

??? : hey you didnt bring one of your gf di- AHHH ITS YOU HARUKA " one he notice me he stared to scream and ran up to me and hug me

Haruka: Its nice too see you again sora.

Sora : Its nice too see you again HEY EVERYONE HARUKA BACK

Once Sora said it everyone came running to me.

Haruka: its nice to see you guys again hibiki,mika,ray,hikaru

Everyone : Welcome back" they said they were all happy we havent seen each other for a long time.

Haruka: i missed you guys so much" i said trying to hold my tears some were crying " im so happy "


	3. Character info

Light:

personality: act like a play boy but is really nice is over protective of his friend to make sure they are safe

Likes :Haruka,cooking,playing the drums,music,

Dislike : when theyr friends are hurt.

Relation with haruka : childhood friends but secreatly likes her.

Past: ??? ( in later chapters)

Sora:

Personality: Act shy and quit with strangers but when he is with his friends he act all cheerfull and make jokes

Likes: Haruka,music,telling jokes,taking naps

Dislikes: waiting in long lines.doing work

Relation with haruka : childhood friends and likes her.

Past :??? ( later chapters)

Hibiki:

Personality: sweet,kind,funny cares for all of her friends

Likes :Shopping,music,singing,Ray, lights cooking,

Dislikes : horror and sad movies,spicy food,

Realation with haruka : childhood friends

Past : ??? (Later chapters)

Mika:

Personality: Is over protect when it comes to Haruka. Protects Haruka when other guys that arent her friends that are flirting with her. Deep down she kind,sweet

Likes: Haruka but as friend,music, dancing,ice cream

Dislikes : when guys are flirting with her, seeing Haruka,being in small places,

Relation with haruka: like a sister. And childhood friends

Past : ( later chapters )

Ray :

personality: Acts coold hearted at first but deep inside he really nice and loves making people smile

Likes : Hibiki, music,singing, making people smile, Dancing,animals

Dislikes : spiders

Relation with Haruka: Childhood friends.

Past : ??? ( later chapters )

Hikaru:

Personality : Likes to feel needed. Has a unrestrained sexual craving when his bored and fools with people emotion expect for his frienda.

Likes: Haruka,Dancing, food, jokes

Dislikes : Cats,Dogs,cars,playing the piano

Relation with Haruka : likes her and are childhood friends

Past : ??? ( later chapters )

Backround :

Before Haruka letft and became a composer for STARISH, Haruka and her friends were idols they were called the SINS. Because they all have a dark past and think that they are unforgivable they dont share with the public only the persons in their group.


	4. Old friends (10-19 19:59:23)

3 PERSON POV

They keep asking question at the same time making Haruka confused.

H-HARUKA,

L-LIGHT,

S-SORA

HIB-HIBIKI,

M-MIKA

HIK-HIKARU,

R-RAY,

H: " One question each"

Everyone:"okay"

L : " What happen to your hair you look diffrent "

H : " i had to change it because i didnt want people to know who i was i had to be a diffrent person "

S :" What are you doing right now "

H :" well im the composer for STARISH "

HIB : " Why are you their composer for them with your talent you can become an idol yourself "

H : " Thats true but i found i like composing much more i still like singing.

M : " can i hear you sing again "

H : " sure "

Everyone : " That was amazing

H : " Thank you

Hik :" Do you have a boyfriend" he said with a smirk

H : " What NOO !!!" Haruka said blushing

R : " Did anyone find out about your past "

H : " No but i have feeling they are going to find oit soon".

Everyone : " Then we make sure they never find out right" they said with a smile

H : " yes" !!!

BACK TO STARISH 3 PERSON POV :

Otoya :" What do we do "

Tokiya : "We cant call her because she left her phone here."

Masato : " were just going to have to wait until she comes back "

Syo : " fine "

TIME SKIP 1 HOUR LATER HARUKA POV :

I had to go back a 1 hour later i know that Tomo-chan and STARISH are going to worry about me okay i just have to act like the Haruka they know and not let them see the real me . I enter the room i see STARISH running to me.

Syo : Nanami wher were you wher all worried about you"

Haruka : " i meet my old friends and we talk for awhile, im sorry if i worried you "

Tomo: " That fine what did you guys talk about"

Haruka :" we talked random things like what were are doing at that and other stuff " i said with a fake smile " Tomorrow im going to see them again okay so i wont be here" i left after that went to my room and stared thinking

FLASBACK 3 PERSON POV :

Light : hey haruka why dont we bring the band back they will never know its you "

Everyone : yes

Light : okay i already got permission to perform on stage

Sora : That fast and how

Light : well i have a girl that likes me and her father is the owner of that place i said if we get to perform their i go on a date with her.

Mika and hibiki : playboy

Haruka : "that amazing " haruka and went to hug light and he stared to blush

Mika : " HEY LIGHT GET OFF HER " mika pulls them apart and starts to hit light.

Light : but she the one that hug me why are you hitting me" they all stared to laugh.

Hik : When are performing

L : Tomorrow

Everyone : WHAT !!

Hik : we wont have time

H : Then we have to practice right now

Everyone : right !!!

45 MIN LATER

Light : see i didnt take that long to finish it

Sora : yeah.


	5. Sins

NEXT DAY 3 PERSON POV :

Today Haruka woke up 1 hour early than she normaly wakes up. She got ready for the day and head outside excited that today is the day theyr performing. She went to the place they were performing at and got thing ready.

REN POV : I was heading walking when i saw Lady was heading to somewher i told they guys if they want to she what she was up to at first they werent up for it but after sometime they agree too.

3 per pov:

Syo: wher do you think she going

Natsuki : Haru-chan said she was going too meet someone

Cecil : what if its a boyfriend

Masato : no she said it was a childhood friend.

Otoya : look nanami stop 6 other people are talking to her 2 girls and 4 boy

Ren : It looks like theyr going to perform something

Tokiya : Nanami never said she was in a band

HARUKA POV :

H : are we done setting things

Everyone : yes

H: okay look many people showed up. Thank you for coming everyone i know we havent perform in a long time but where back i you dont know we are the SINS

MIKA HIBIKI

Nanana…

1, 2, 3, 4

Nanana…

5, 6, 8, 10

HARUKA

Dojo class I'll skip another bye bye

15 years yet a newbie at this girl ninja thing

Master not a single thing makes sense in all of this

Yes yes! Mother always said this to me

Being a ninja girl means you can't be girly"

With that said, my younger days were never ever really much fun…

Then Then Then a night's festivity

Never had I seen a boy as cool as he

Red Red Red and deep inside of me

It beat, you see, and started to break free

MIKA HIBIKI

(Here we go, hey!

HIBIKI

I love and want to love but, no, it's not allowed

MIKA

It's not fair! I don't care! Just let me do what I want

HIBIKI

"Stop this!" and "Quit that!" You're making me freak out

MIKA

You know what isn't cool? All these stupid rules!

HARUKA

What to do with me and you to set this feeling free?

This I think as I watch you from a hole secretly

Can I really hide inside and under lock and key?

Ninja girl I am though, fall in love with me!

MIKA HIBIKI

Nanana…

1, 2, 3, 4

Nanana...

5

, 6, 8, 10

HARUKA

Peakin'? What, me? What 'cha saying?

15 years yet an obvious ninja girl

If I keep this up I won't get any jobs anymore

"Hey hey, Gatekeeper have you been working out?"

"Maybe open that big door there for little ol' me.."

"God, why isn't it working!?" I can't even use this face for my own good…

Amerchant's daughter, seeing me denied

With a "my my my" came running to my side

Quietly, she whispered with a smile

Oh, so that's why! We're rivals now, you and I!

MIKA HIBIKI

(1, 2, 3, 4!)

Mika

I love and I want to love, but the foes are ever near!

Hibiki

Wanna dice through them all with a cut cut I'll be done

Mika

"Stop this!" and "Quit that!" You're making me freak out

hibiki

You know what isn't cool? All these stupid rules!

Haruka

What should I do, I can't be excused for feeling how I feel!

Bonsai tree I will be in just to watch you breathe

Can I really hide inside and under lock and key?

Ninja girl I am though, fall in love with me!

Fall in love with me!

Suddenly came a secret message written for me

Wi-Widening i-in surprise, my eyes couldn't believe what it read

Seek out and kill, he was my target like any other

How could it be!? Why was it he? My mind was running wild with panic

What do I do? I never knew I'd ever have to pick or choose

But if I faltered on the job, I knew that'd be my end

Father, Mother, Finally know now

What I really have to do Made up my mind

Mika hibiki

I love and want to love but, no, it's not allowed

That's the fate that my life is destined to pursue

"Stop this!" and "Quit that!" You're making me freak out

You know what isn't cool? All these stupid rules!

Haruka

Underneath the harvest moon, I know the time is soon

Flipping walls, I appear and I'm here before you now

O

happy daggers I have hidden, set me free!

Ninja girl I am though

Fall in love with me!

Fall in love with me!

Fall in love with me!

Ninja girl, time to love

Mika hibiki

Nanana…

1, 2, 3, 4

Nanana…

5, 6, 8, 10"

3 PERS POV

Haruka, mika, hibiki though Haruks was the lead vocalist

Light was playing the drums

And sora,hikaru and ray were in the electric guitar hikaru is the lead guitars.

STARISH were all surprised they had so many question to ask her like who are those people?why didnt she tell them that she was in a band? Or that she can ?

Otoya : ok all of was surprised who knew nanami can sing

Tokiya : now that you mention it we dont really know that much about nanami-san past do we

Syo : he is right how much do we know about her.

Starish werent the only ones listing shining was also listing.

SHINING POV :

I was surprised that mis nanami-san can perform like that. How about if i make the. SINS work for the my agency yess theyer going to deabt as idols with their talent how can they not .

SINS pov:

After we were done with are song we heard are fan screaming are names

FAN 1 : I LOVE THE SINS

FAN 2 : THAT WAS AMAZING

FAN 3 : WE WANT MORE

hearing are fans say stuff likes this makes us really happy they support us.


	6. Idols

[THE NEXT DAY STARISH POV]

Were all shock after what we saw i mean haruka/nanami/lady never tolds us anything who were those people with her what other stuff do we not know about her. How do we tell her that we saw her perform how will she react.

[Haruka pov]

Shining had called me to his office out

Haruka : shining im here umm did you not like my song that i wrote for starish

Shining : i loved your song but its not about that

Haruka : Then what is it about ?

Shining :Yesterday i heard you and your friends perform and let me tell you i loved i want the SINS to work for me

Haruka : I would loved to but i need to talk to the others and what about starish

Shining : If you decide to become an idol then you need to quit composing for starish

Haruka : I need time to think about

Shining : okay you have until tomorrow

I left shining office how will i explain this to them i mean it was are dream to be idols and be know to the world as kids but now i have starish i cant leave them alone.

I walk in the living room and hear them talking i decide to listen to their conversion.

Syo : How do we tell nanami-san about yesterday.

Tokiya : i dont know but what do really know about her only that she lived with her grandmother.

Otoya : we talk to nanami-san about are past but she never said anything can it be that she has a past that she does not like to talk to

Ren : Where talking about Lady their know way she has a past like that.

Starish : yeah

After hearing hearing them say that i decide that i cared for them a lote and i couldnt keep lying to them but i couldnt break the promise i made to the others i had to leave them and become and idol i walked in the room .

Haruka : i have something important to say and it cant wait. Im quitting of becoming your composer.

Starish : WHAT

cecil : you cant be serious why

Haruka : a im serious about this and im leaving

Starish were all shock about what i said and stayed still. After that i went to tell them about what shining told me and if they all agreed. They all agreed to becoming idols i didnt think this day was to ever come but i did. I pack my things i didnt want to live in the master course after quitting and becoming an idol. I went to live in the house were they all live

Hikaru : i cant belive are dream is coming true

Hibiki : yeah it i was just thinking about when we were kids and we promised that we would become idols and people would respect us but even thought we are becoming and idol we can never be forgiving because we are the SINS its in the titel you guys know that right .

Haruka : we know that people are never going accept us after they hear are past or what we did but we promised to show the people who had hurts us and took someone important to us in the past how strong we are and were going to get her back at any cost. We should practice to have are first concer shining told me he would like to have in 1 or 2 weeks.

We were praticing and i keept thinking how were they doing but the one the care for is the other me the one who is always smiling. The nice girl act when thats not me. If they only knew the real me they would treat me diffrent they would only feel sorry for me and i would keep my promised with them i would always be their for since that day. Since then we made a promise with each other that we would only care for those in the group. That day haunts all of us.

[ flashback]

Light : we finally escape from their but what have we done know we did something unforgivable and we left her.

Haruka : Dont worry well get her back. Lets all promis that will become someone that everyone will see so we can find her faster and lets promised another thing that will look out for everyone in the group

Everyone : okay

[Flashback over]


	7. Rivals

[Haruka pov]

I had that dream again the one were we finally escape but we left her behind as we running we notice that they stop chasing us and we heard a loud scream and we knew who it belong to. Ever since then i cant sleep without hearing that scream in my dreams. Im sure im not the only one.

Time skip 3 per pov with starish

Tokiya : i can't belive this Nanami just quit right. Does shining know about this.

Ren : we need an explanation why Lady did something like this.

They went to shining office

Syo : why did nanami-san decide to quit. And why did you allow her you will never find anyone with her talent.

Shining : I know nobody has talent to write songs like she has but thats not the only talent she has. She can do more.

Otoya : What do you mean by that.

Shining : She has an amazing talent for singing. I gave her a choice the choice to stay or become and idol her and her friends the Sins. And she choice to become an idol.

Starish : What an idol

With Haruka pov

Were going to meet shining to talk about the date that sins are performing. We arrived at shining office.

Haruks : Shining when can perform

Shining : Good question how about in 2 weeks

Haruka : That fine with us. If we become idols then the sins fan will grow, goodbye

As we were leaving we saw Starish they were just staring at us.

Cecil : Haruka is it true your leaving us for this people.

Light : Who are you calling this people. When people hear us perform they are going to know us.

Haruka : Please show some respect to them they are my friends they are important to me. Starting from today were not friends anymore we are rivals.

I told them that were rivals in a cold way, they were all shocked by the way my attitude was. It's because they only know the fake me. We left after that and went to are house.

Sora : They will never understand us

Ray : yeah they were all surprised by the way you acted. How did you act when you were with them.

Haruka : I acted like a calm innocent kind girl with no problems

Mika : they thought it was true when your nothing like that.

Hikaru : That fine but we need to do something about the way you look you can stop dressing like that since your not playing the innocent Haruka dress like your self

Haruka : Okay actullay im wearing a wig i only need my clothes. Mika and Hibiki come with me.

mika Hibiki: Okay

Some time late later

Haruka : Im done

Haruka :So how do i look

LihtSorahikaru: Y-you look pretty

Mika : Then why are you guys blushing do you think i haven't notice

Haruka : What do you mean mikasa

Mika : Nothing

ray : No, but in seriously you look pretty

Haruka : Thank you i just finish the song

Hibiki : That so like you your songs are amazing were definally going to make the concer a succes.

Ray : Yeah were going to keep are promise with her were definally going to find her.


	8. Halloween special

**This is a one shot. It has nothing to do with my orginal story but i thought it would be fun to do a halloween special since its halloween today.**

Note: this will not end up with happy ending okay it's Halloween it will end up with gruesome and some of them probably going to be dead K Halloween supposed to be scary not happy

Haruka pov

Today Halloween everyone has a day off since today is halloween. We decide to hold a costume party we invated all of are friends. Everyone has their one diffrent costume but they haven't told me what they dressing up as. Quartet night is aslo going to be with us. It's almost time for the party. I got ready put on my costume im as a alice from alice in wonderland

I head down staires and see that the party is already starting. I see new faces I guess their starish friends.

I notice starish in their costume and I start to blush.

I see that quartet night enter the room. They're matching its cute.

Kotobuki- senpai must have really conviced to come and dress uo the same.

K

otobuki-senpai is the first one to notice me. He runs up and hugs me. The others members of quartet night try to get him off me. " You guys look amazing together in the same costume." I say. They start to blush and look the other way I wonder why? " My lady you look more amazing. I love you're costume as Alice maybe I should have dress up as the white rabbit." I hear someone say behind me. I know this voice it's jinguji-san." Thank you but I think all of you guys are much better looking then me." I say to quartet night and starish.

I see tomo-chan and see walk up to me. " Haruka isn't it to short" She say. I just realized that it was short I know it's the other guys were blushing as well. "Tomo-chan!!!" I say still blushing.

Shinning like always appears out of nowhere in front of us. " Miss nanami since today is a special day I would like you to perform for us can you do that?" Shinning says. Everyone has shocked expression even I who does not show emotion they don't know that I can sing course they didn't even bother to know that's " Shining I can't do it, you know that right I can't sing in front of people and starish here and quartet night." I say trying to convice him. It was a lie about me that I cant sing in front of people the real reason why I dont want to is because I stopped singing after accident. " Miss nanami I think you can do it no I know that you can do it time to finally forget about that and move on." Shinning say. "Okay i'll do it this is the last time okay shinning" i say. I get ready and get ready to sing.

After I'm done the song. I look around and see the people are cheering me in my quartet night and starish. But the I rember that. I then get a phone call from a dear friend of my. Saying that the gang is back together. I leave the party and run to where we are supposed to meet.

I see my friend. I run to him and hug him." Luke I missed you where are the other". I say "Oh their bussy right now. Can you believe some people had the nerve to fight us their proboly dead by now." Luke say. " Oh they must be brave to want to challenges us." I say.

In the past all 4 of us grow up together me, Luke, Jason, Alex are life weren't good. We had abused parents or guardians. Luke, Jason and alex parents/ guardians were arrested for child abused. But I... Killed my parents In cold Blood I feelt happy not one bit of sadness for what I did to them. After that we all decide to live together and depend on each other without no adult impossible right yet children living alone with each other. But it the best thing that has happened to us no parents or guardians to hit us. But at school we did get bullied of course we didn't let that bother him after all we knew we were stronger than them killed them if you wanted to. We would get into a lote of fight for the fun off it. Of course we won and then people became afraid of us. That was until alex got kidnapped and raped when we finally had find her we killed then me gruesome. For the first one we started to chope of his entire body to pieces. We even took out the eyeballs. For the second man we burn him alive and laught while he was screaming to get out. For the third one we decide that we would slowly start stabbing him all over his body and drug him until we got bored of his scream and open his head and started to stab his brain. We decide to cook up some of the first man choped off body parts, and make him eat it.As if it weren't bad that he had to watch his friends be kill but had to eat the first man of their body parts. Once he was done we stabbed and sliced him up so violently that blood sprays everywhere, soaking his body. But we all were happy killing them off. Did they think after what they did to Alex they would be let off.

"Haruka were back we missed you" I hear alex saying both her and jason coverd with blood. We then heard some foot steps. "Who's their" I say and see... Shinning. This is bad Alex and Jason are coverd with blood.

" Miss nanami you're coming with me" He say. It was just how my parents would say. I run up to shinning holding a knife and starts stabbing shinning to death.

" Sorry but I dont take orders from you anymore shinning". And we start laughing. "Haruka" I hear a familiar voices it was starish. I was suprised did they see me. But even if they didnt we are still coverd with blood. "Guys" I say trying to act innocent. " Did you guys see" Said Jason. They didnt answer but they made it clear that they saw. "Now you know what we must do right haruka they saw didnt they nobody should see what we do." Luke say. I nodded. I run up to otoya and kiss him then I grave the knife and stab him. "Like father like son you are shinning son after all I think that why I decide to kill you first otoya" I say in a scary way. "Nanami-san what have you done!!" Say syo scared " Dont be scared syo" I say. Luke graves him from the back and stabbing him in the heart. "Syo-chan" Say natsuki and then Jason chopes natsuki head off. "Why are you doing this nanami this isn't you" Said tokiya and ranmaru. I got annoyed and killed them. "Im sorry but this is the real me but you guys never bother to know that" I say killing off cecil. While alex kills masato. And luke kills camus. And jason kills Ai. And I kill ren. Alex kill reiji Their no way to fix us this is the real us.

 **Yeah its not a happy ending everyone dies but its halloween anyway I hope you guys have a happy halloween everyone.**


End file.
